Surprise !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Deux du NCIS mijotent quelque-chose. OS simple en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Mark Harmon.


**Kikou tout le monde !**

Voici un OS en l'honneur de notre Mark Harmon dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui.

C'est, c'est juste, euh je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ;-)

* * *

- McGee allez chercher les résultats d'analyse chez Abby !

- Non, j'y vais !

Gibbs ainsi que McGee me regardèrent étonnés alors que je m'étais levé d'un bond de mon siège manquant le renversé au passage.

Je commençais à me déplacer mais vit le regard interrogateur de Gibbs. Vous savez celui qui fait penser qu'il essaie d'analyser notre cerveau avec ses yeux bleus perçant à laser ultra performant. Ce qui est pour le moins gênant et qui pousse ainsi le cher italien que je suis, perdant complètement pied malgré mes quarante ans passé, ma dizaine d'année passées entre les mains, sans mauvais jeu de mots, je ne parle pas que des slaps, de Gibbs, côtoyé plus de quinze ans des centaines et des centaines de criminels, sans parler de toutes les filles qui ont voulu se venger à coup de jeté d'œufs sur ma voiture.

Mais croyez-moi, un renard argenté prêt à l'attaque, ça, c'est plus que dangereux.

Attention, tentative numéro une de diversion.

- Euh je dois aller faire pipi au passage.

Le plissage d'yeux à rayons X de Gibbs prouve que cette tentative plus que douteuse n'a pas marché. En même temps, même à l'école celle-ci ne marchait pas.

Je me slap mentalement.

Imbécile.

Tentative numéro deux.

- Et euh, je lui dois un Caf-pow. Tu sais comment elle est, si je n'y vais pas elle risque de m'envoyer un sors vaudou via l'intermédiaire d'une de ses poupées.

Je le regarde. Il me regarde. Nous nous regardons.

Dernière tentative.

La seule qui me reste.

Je souris.

Bêtement.

Et là, il nous fait sa petite dense de grand manitou prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Sa proie étant moi.

Au secours.

Petit relevé de tête, inspiration, contraction des narines, de la mâchoire, posage des mains sur son bureau, relevé de buste et postérieur pour ainsi se mettre en position debout délicatement, avancé gracieuse et déterminé . . . Au revoir mesdames, ravie de vous avoir connu.

Je serre les fesses, j'ai peur de recevoir un slap, une fois de plus.

Il est maintenant devant moi. Je me contracte je sais que je vais l'avoir. Puis il me contourne.

Oh. Tiens. Bizarre.

- Ne t'attarde pas. McGee, MTAC.

Oh mon dieu. Je reprends ma respiration. Oups j'avais oublié de respirer pendant cinq seconde dis donc.

Je regarde McGee passé à son tour, je luis souris. Ah se sourire il me sauve la vie parfois. Parfois j'ai bien dit.

Je lui dis au revoir avec ma mimine, content de moi.

Il roule des yeux et comme un petit toutou bien docile qu'il est, suis Gibbs dans les escaliers menant au MTAC.

Vite, je me dirige en courant vers l'ascenseur, il s'ouvre quand j'arrive, j'entre, je bouscule je ne sais qui, j'appuie, appuie, appuie, et appuie encore sur le bouton et l'ascenseur se met en route.

Une minute à peine plus tard, je sors à l'étage d'Abby, je recours, et je m'arrête en un dérapage contrôlé, si si, contrôlé, face à elle.

Je souris de nouveau, elle me sourit malicieusement, vous savez celui qui nous dit qu'on est bien content d'être son ami et pas l'inverse.

Ah ma Abby je l'aime.

- Tout est réglé ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander, même si je sais que c'est le cas.

- Oh oui. Ça va être géantissime, méga génialissime, ultra incroyablissime, extraordinairement cool . . .

- Euh je crois que j'ai compris le truc.

Où c'est qu'elle va chercher tous ces mots ?

- Et toi ?

Me demande-t-elle en retour.

Ah. Je glisse ma main dans la poche intérieur de ma veste, je sors un dvd, je lui remets en mains, elle le prend, le regarde comme Indiana Jones venant de trouvé un trésor de l'Egypte antique, me regarde de nouveau, se penche vers moi, me fais une bise sur la joue, et je me sens remplie de fierté.

Mission accomplie agent double DiNozzo.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et m'en retourne pour rejoindre mon poste d'agent spéciale cachant le héros qu'il y a en moi.

- Tony !

Je me retourne sur la belle gothique.

- Oui ma chère demoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

Je prends ma voix de ténor ultra sensuelle digne d'un bon et beau gosse des films des années cinquante.

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque-chose par hasard ?

Ola. Je fronce les sourcils. Quoi donc ?

- Si tu reviens sans ça, tu peux dire adieux aux cheveux qui te restent à l'arrière de ta tête.

Mon dieu, les résultats d'analyse pour Gibbs. Abby vient de m'éviter le slap de ma vie.

- Merci mini gothique. Je t'en dois une.

- A noté !

* * *

**Tard le soir même.**

Je regardais mes agents partir. Les derniers de l'agence, comme souvent.

Une journée de plus venant de ce terminer. Pour moi une longue journée à ruminer. C'est pourquoi, peut-être que j'étais irritable aujourd'hui.

Oui bon je lui souvent mais aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude je vous l'assure.

Soixante-deux ans.

Aujourd'hui j'ai soixante-deux et combien d'année à me sentir seul.

Mes filles me manquent tellement surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci. Je prends ma petite fiole remplie de bourbon où sont gravés leurs prénoms. Je caresse du bout de mes doigts le métal au lieu de caresser leur joue.

Et j'en avale une lichette pour m'enlever le goût amer qui est moi le remplaçant avec un goût acre.

Que du bonheur !

Je referme la fiole et la replace dans mon tiroir. Je soupire pour contenir mes sentiments et appuie sur le bouton de mon ordinateur pour l'éteindre.

Je me lève et enfile ma veste. J'éteins la lumière de mon bureau et me rend compte que mon ordinateur n'est toujours pas éteins.

J'appuie de nouveau sur le bouton et l'écran devient bleu.

Bon sang, manqué plus que ça. Je tape dessus deux fois.

Et l'écran devient enfin noir.

Nan mais.

Satisfait, je range mon badge dans mon tiroir et j'entends une voix. Sa voix. Je suis plus que troublé que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Fais toi une raison mon vieux, tu n'es pas tout jeune.

Puis je remarque l'écran de mon ordi se rallumant.

Stupide machine.

Et là, je m'assois subjugué.

Oui, oui. Moi le célibataire endurcie que je suis, Marine de surcroît, devient subjugué par ce qui se passe.

Devant moi, sur Mon écran, se joue un film que j'ai tourné il y a des années avec ma vieille caméra.

Shannon me présentant ma petite bouille d'amour Kelly le jour de sa naissance à la clinique.

Puis ça s'enchaine sur moi qui fais faire l'avion à Kelly. Shannon et moi roulant dans l'herbe . . .

En tout, plus d'une heure de film de pur moment, émouvant et touchant.

Puis à la fin, l'écran redevient noir et j'entends juste ma Shannon chanter la berceuse préféré de Kelly.

Puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Une larme solitaire trouve son chemin le long de ma joue.

Puis une ligne s'affiche ensuite. Une simple phrase écrite en blanc.

« Joyeux anniversaire Patron. »

Je souris.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi content de ma vie, d'avoir était sans doute cambriolé et volé dans ma maison ainsi que piraté sur mon lieu de travail.

Merci.

* * *

_Euh pas de Ziva vous avez vu, c'est pour qui s'y fasse_

_*sourit*_

_*et part en courant pour éviter les lancer de haches*_


End file.
